Mary's Tamagotoji
by Parousia45
Summary: Mary was reading a cookbook and she stumbles to a recipe of tamagotoji or egg scramble obento. She decides to cook it for Isaac, however, she is a terrible cook but that doesn't stop her to make that dish for him. Pokemon (c) Nintendo/Game Freak, Megahearts (c) Me


**This is an alternate universe to the universe of Pokemon Megahearts. Because of this, this story is considered non-canon to the actual story and doesn't have the darker story of Megahearts. The story is inspired by the song "Tamagotoji", Japanese for egg scramble. Also, some of the characters are vulgar so be warned with strong language.**

 **Pairing: IsaacXMary, AggronXAmpharos.**

* * *

 **February 11, 20XX**  
 **HOPE Headquarters, 2nd Unit's room**  
 **10:55**

 _I guess I should be reading some recipes here as my new hobby._ Mary thought.

An Ampharos having violet eyes with white sclera, Mary Love, sat alone inside her team's room as she read a book. The book was a cookbook written by some members of HOPE, particularly the Swampert Earwyn. As she read the recipes, Mary stumbled upon a recipe called "Tamagotoji," or egg scramble obento. The steps looked easy to learn so Mary made a mental note to try making it. She also thought that she can make one for the Aggron, Isaac Stonearc, and have him appreciate her even more.

"Well, this is going to be easy." Mary said. "I wonder if Isaac will like it."

* * *

 **February 10, 20XX**  
 **HOPE Headquarters, Mess Hall**  
 **12:25**

Mary went out of the kitchen, holding a lunchbox that held the food she prepared just for the Aggron she wanted to impress. As she made her way to the table of the 3rd Unit, she spotted that Isaac isn't there. Isaac wasn't the leader of the 3rd Unit anymore four years ago since he chose to abandon the responsibility and gave it to Earwyn instead because Earwyn is a better leader than Isaac. Earwyn has a strange color with his eyes, his left eye being blue and right eye being red with white sclera that contradicts a regular Swampert's orange eyes and he wears a three droplet necklace.

"Oh, hello there uh, Earwyn-kun." Mary greeted, nervous as she was talking to the 3rd Unit's leader.

"Oh hey there Mary." Earwyn said, slightly confused why Mary called his name with "kun" at the end.

"Um...do you know where Isaac went?"

"He wanted to eat his lunch in the garden. Seems like he is one of the members who like to eat there and I don't blame them, the garden does have some fresh air and nice atmosphere."

"Oh, thank you!"

Mary then left the table before spotting the blue-eyed Gardevoir, named Grace Dalila, looking down as she stirred her soup slowly.

"I hope I can make lunch for Earwyn." Grace muttered.

A Blaziken was eating some Takoyaki, a Sceptile was having some vegetables, and Earwyn was telling a red-eyed Salamence to eat his vegetables.

"No!" the Salamence said.

"Sky, you need to eat your vegetables." Earwyn scolded. "You need them to grow strong."

Mary sighed over Sky's childishness, it must've been something with the development of a Salamence as Sky's appearance shows that he is very young. Earwyn is a good brother-figure but he can't even make Sky be matured enough and he is still an innocent cinnamon roll.

* * *

 **February 11, 20XX**  
 **HOPE Headquarters' Garden**  
 **12:30**

The garden was a sight to behold, the plants and trees were gathered around the regions of the world. The bushes of varying berries around the garden bloom their precious flowers, trees that dance around and the sun shone the garden. The place looked like a perfect place for a picnic.

Isaac sat down in a good spot, he was carrying a lunchbox with some sushi inside and a sour puffin. Isaac liked sour foods since he has an impish nature. As he held his chopsticks in his left claw, he can hear the door that lead to the interior of the HQ open.

"Isaac!" Mary called, approaching Isaac and carrying the lunchbox over her head. "I have something for you."

"Oi, 'ey thar Mary." Isaac called as he stands up.

Mary cheerfully gave the lunchbox to Isaac as she gingerly smiled.

"I made this lunch just for you." Mary said as Isaac stares at the lunch.

Isaac's eyes were hidden by his helm-like crest, emitting a grim expression, as he stared at the black substance inside the lunchbox that emitted a terrible aura. Is this what Mary calls lunch? That thing looked like it can kill someone. Isaac then imagined Grace, Grace cooks seemingly tasty dishes but those dishes were enough to knock out Pokemon like Zekrom, Mewtwo and Giratina with one bite.

 _I hope it isn't as bad as Grace's cooking._ Isaac thought as he grabs his chopsticks and took a piece.

He then placed one piece inside his mouth with Mary watching him. It seemed okay for a few minutes, however, Isaac fainted and fell backwards.

"Isaac!" Mary cried as tears fall down her eyes like a stream.

 _At least it isn't as worst as Grace's!_ Isaac thought. _This isn't even enough to knock out a Legendary._

* * *

 **February 12, 20XX**  
 **HOPE Headquarters' Garden**  
 **10:45**

Mary sadly walked down the HQ's garden as she looks at the sky. It was a beautiful day, the sun is shining brightly upon the garden. She is glad that the current champions of every region decide to give them a garden in their otherwise isolated headquarters. HOPE members tend to catch the attention of trainers due to their power and ability to Mega Evolve by themselves. Mary breaths in the air and wonders why the scientist Aegislash hates to go out of his room.

Looking around, she can see a particular Chandelure talking about various topic with a Hydreigon, a Serperior wearing a golden choker drinking a cup of tea which is odd since it was some time before lunch time or she just loves tea too much, a Greninja wearing a shinobi's gear whistling on a blade of grass as she sits on the branch of a tree and a Lopunny wearing a diamond necklace fixing her looks.

As Mary walks down the path, she felt something felt odd. The thing that was odd is that as if time was slowing down. The clues were that the winds died, the trees stop swaying and the Pokemon around the vicinity stopped entirely.

"Huh?" Mary muttered as time completely stops.

Once time starts again, there was an explosion coming from the training grounds that Mary took notice of it so she run to the direction leading to the area. The Serperior dropped her tea when she took notice of Mary.

"My goodness, how unlady-like of me." She commented when her tea fell on her long body. "What is Ms. Love doing? She seems to be slow in running."

Mary's base Speed stat: The slowest member of HOPE…

* * *

 **February 12, 20XX**  
 **HOPE Headquarters' Training Grounds**  
 **10:49**

It was a good thing that the training grounds isn't far where Mary was since it will take more than half an hour before she can get there. It must be because she was an Ampharos, was more of a defensive type and her short limbs that she can't do any evasive maneuver like the rest of the HOPE members. She is so slow that she can be an easy target despite her small size.

Anyways, once she reaches the training grounds, she didn't see someone there so she assumed that it was from the special training grounds.

Hence its name, the special training grounds is a special area for HOPE members to practice in using their Type Bursts. Type Bursts were powerful moves of a HOPE member where they unleash their hidden potential for a powerful attack. The move was required to be practice since it has destructive power that it has was very hazardous. It was a good thing that when one unleashes a Type Burst, they can send their target inside their own dimension to avoid damaging or minimize the damage of the entire area but Type Bursts should be trained so that they can minimize the damage when creating their dimension to minimize it.

Once Mary went inside, she saw the 3rd Unit with a Charizard among them. The Charizard was Christopher Dragonblaze, HOPE's Head Leader. With them, an Incineroar, a Decidueye, a Primarina, an Alolan Raichu, a Tsareena and a Kimmo-o were standing by. In front of them, Grace was in her Mega Gardevoir form, holding a yellow bow shaped like an X with multi-colored orbs around it in her left arm and her right hand in position as if she fired an arrow out of the bow. In front of her, the ground appeared to be damaged like she fired a powerful blast of energy in front of her. Grace looked exhausted as she panted hard from initiating a powerful attack. Earwyn smiled and approached Grace.

"Great job Grace." Earwyn said as he placed a hand gently on her shoulder.

Grace was panting when Earwyn pat her shoulder. When she felt Earwyn's hand touching her shoulder, Grace's face reddened like a tomato and stood up. She accidentally hit Earwyn with her bow. Seeing this, Grace apologized as the bow disappeared into light and her returning into a normal Gardevoir.

"Th-thank you Earwyn!" Grace spat out. "It is really great that I get use Temporaltress easier now."

"Wow, I never thought she isn't as stoic as we knew." Incineroar commented.

Mary smiled when she spotted Isaac among the crowd. He was clapping and smiled at the group of new recruits.

"Yup, that is what we call a Type Burst." Isaac explained. "You kids should know 'ow ya do your own thing-a-doodle. Just do what that chick do with 'n' you can use a Type Burst."

Mary is glad that Isaac still had some leadership qualities even though he did passed his status as the leader of the 3rd Unit to Earwyn, he still acted as the co-leader to the 3rd Unit.

"Also, I know finding what your Type Burst can be of a Crustle." Everyone, including Christopher, cringed when Earwyn said that. "But we can't just Linoone and Slakoth when we needed to find what our Type Burst is like. Volbeat."

"Dear Arceus Earwyn, stop saying terrible puns!" Isaac cried.

Earwyn just nodded.

Mary seemed a bit disturbed. Earwyn loved making puns even though he knows that they were terrible. Despite that, Earwyn was one of the most matured person in all of HOPE. Sky must be proud of having a foster brother like him, speaking of that Salamence, he was the only person laughing at Earwyn's puns.

"Hehe, Ms. Dalila really did a notch there."

Mary seemed to flinch when she heard that voice. Turning around, Mary saw the Serperior from earlier slithering next to her.

"Ms. Frightening-Glare." Mary said, saying the nickname some members gave to the Serperior.

"Please, you shouldn't call me that since I have a name too, Sylvia Highfield." The Serperior said.

"Oh sorry."

"I saw you were trying to make a dish for Isaac yesterday." Sylvia smiled. "Then, let me help you."

* * *

 **February 12, 20XX**  
 **HOPE Headquarters, Kitchen**  
 **11:20**

"Alright, stir the contents carefully and add a pinch of salt for a balanced meal." Sylvia said while Mary do what she is told. "It says here that Isaac weighs more that a thousand pounds. He needs at least seven eggs for twenty-one pounds of this meal."

"Okay." Mary said.

"Fry it deep so that the bacteria will die inside the Qwilfish's insides. Good job...The cuts are uneven, make them thinner...Careful on holding the knife...You're hands are small so be careful..."

Mary sighed as Sylvia instructed her. She appeared tired for the cooking lesson she was having with Sylvia.

"I think you need some water. You look tired."

Sylvia went to the fridge and got a water tumbler out.

"Thank you Sylvia." Mary said as she drank the contents.

"You seem to be in a rush when you cooked, dear." Sylvia said. "You should know that in cooking, you need patience and must be following instructions. You did not wash the Qwilfish properly and that must've knocked Isaac out but it is weird that the poison was able to knock a Steel-type out."

"Hehe."

"Alright dear, you may continue." Sylvia assured.

Mary smiled as she prepared to cook the egg scramble and did what she was told. Mary was thankful of Sylvia, she was this Serperior who is very motherly and gentle type. The only thing problem was,

WHOOSH! SMACK!

Mary flinched when Sylvia used a Vine Whip on the ground behind her. Sylvia was just a few centimeters from hitting her with that whip. She even summoned a war fan that had its blade near Mary's throat. She poked the blade to her throat to tell her to stand straight.

"You're slouching." Sylvia scolded coldly. "Stand straight and slouching might let the flying oil hit your pretty face."

She can be very strict at times.

* * *

 **February 12, 20XX**  
 **HOPE Headquarters' Kitchen**  
 **11:54**

"And we're done." Sylvia said as Mary panted and looking at her work.

The completed dish looked delicious, the food was arranged and the site of the lunch can make anyone hungry. Sylvia gave Mary a towel for her to wipe her sweat.

"A job well done dearie." Sylvia said as she checked the time. "Also, it is almost lunch time so I shall advice you-"

Sylvia's eyes became completely white when she noticed Mary was nowhere to be found. She just disappeared with the lunch, leaving a lonely Serperior with a mouth agape and staring into space. Also, how can a tumbleweed made its way through the sea and got inside the HOPE Headquarters' kitchen? The tumbleweed rolled around the kitchen with wind blowing inside.

"She's gone…" Sylvia muttered. "She's the slowest member, yet she disappeared like how Carla does it…it's almost lunch time, where are the other members that are supposed to cook for lunch? Why the only companion I have is a single tumbleweed?"

* * *

 **February 11, 20XX**  
 **HOPE Headquarters, Beach**  
 **12:10**

"Alright gang, let's see what you got." Isaac called.

Isaac looked at the large cannon the recruits made. It was a large, powerful looking cannon that it can even fit a large Pokemon inside. There was a Typhlosion looking at the caliber's gunpowder rink. He was with the Typhlosion and Incineroar in the beach because the other members of the team left to find some decoy to test the cannon's caliber. Christopher just left to gather his team as they would have a mission soon. The Typhlosion was there to check out the cannon as he loved seeing explosions.

"Oi Tyson, 'ow was it?" Isaac asked.

"Good, I want to know how this baby work." Tyson replied.

"Pyro, what are you holding?" Isaac asked.

The Incineroar, Pyro **(AN: Not Pyro of Team Fortress 2)** , was holding a rope. The rope was attached to the cannon's end.

"Oh, this is the one that triggers the cannon to fire." Pyro answered. "Now, I just have to wait for Earwyn and the others right?"

"Still, I want to see the inside of the cannon." Tyson said. "Can you face its barrel to me?"

Pyro did what he was told and held the cannon's barrel to face Tyson. Pyro seemed to be a bit confused since Tyson was someone who doesn't smile and he still wasn't smiling even though he sounded excited. Tyson might be a pyromaniac since he fights by spreading fire in the battlefield and he seems excited with the cannon firing.

Isaac was standing with his claws on his sides as he heard his stomach rumble. His lunch of his favorite sushi from yesterday was good after tasting Mary's terrible dish. Looking at the time, it was just few more minutes more before it is lunchtime.

" _You should go on a diet Metal Piece of Carbs."_ Isaac thought about what Sky told him. _Diet, not-so-bonza puny twerp. Now where are those fellas?_

"ISAAC!" an excited voice cried.

 _Dear Arcues almatey!_ Isaac cried inside, knowing that that voice belonged to a particular Ampharos.

Looking at the source of the direction, Isaac spots Mary running towards him in a fast pace. Isaac was surprised when he saw her as the slowest member of HOPE was charging toward him at a high pace and carrying a lunchbox.

 _She got puny stubby legs._ Isaac thought. _At any moment, she can-_

Mary was not paying attention where she was running due to the excitement she wants to give the lunch she made for Isaac, so she didn't recognize the overgrown roots from the beach's trees. Her legs got caught by the roots.

 _-trip._ Isaac thought.

Because of that, Mary's eyes widened and she fell face-first to the ground. Her dear lunch for her crush was now flying to the air and having its contents spilled out. Isaac saw that it was flying toward him.

 _Well, I think it won't-_ "Gwack!" Isaac exclaimed when the lunchbox hit his frontal helm-like crest.

The lunchbox's plastic exterior was enough to knock Isaac back as he then accidentally hit Tyson.

"Hey, get your shit out of here!" Tyson exclaimed when Isaac pushed him.

Because of that, both of them went inside the cannon. That made Pyro gasp in surprise that he pushed the cannon to where the sea is.

"Oi, why are we facing the sea?" Isaac echoed within the cannon. "Oh crap!"

Earwyn and the rest just arrived when they saw Isaac and Tyson inside the cannon.

"Oh, Mr. Swampert, you're here." Pyro said. "That means, time to fire."

"Wait no!" Everyone cried.

Mary just saw what she has done. She just pushed her crush inside the cannon, she also recognized that she also put the leader of her own unit with him. She doesn't care about him that much, but she would be terrified as she would suffer more abuse from him.

"No!" Mary screamed.

"Fire!" Pyro yelled as he pulled the rope.

By pulling the rope, Pyro transferred some of his power to the inside of the cannon to boost the firepower. The cannon fired with the enhanced firepower, sending Isaac and Tyson flying into the sky and disappearing with a twinkle. If this was a Fighting Game, someone would have yell, "TYPE BURST FINISH!"

"Isaac…!" Mary cried sorrowfully as she reached for the distance Isaac flew off to. "Is it punishment time?"

"Mr. Aggron and Mr. Typhlosion became a star!" Pyro said when he just realized that he just fired Isaac and Tyson out of the cannon.

"Quick, we should set up a rescue mission!" Earwyn exclaimed as he went to the emergency radio. "Hexcalibur!"

"I got ya mister." A cranky voice came from the radio. "Do you know what time it is? IneedmoredogpoisonsforArceus'sakeEarwynandIneedthemprontofasterthanaNinjaskandgiveupsomeshitandgivemedogpoisontastybreadnow! ItisalmosttimeforEeveeSquadandIcan'tmissit!"

"I know got it." Earwyn said, irritably. "Look, a friend of mine was shot out of a cannon and I need some units who can save him."

From the other end of the radio, an Aegislash typing some codes on a computer at a high pace is drinking some coffee as he stares at Earwyn's picture with some lines that vibrate when he is talking.

"Alright, the Aegislash with an Arcuesdamn name accepts." Hexcalibur said as he then presses a button. "Hey Old Man! IjustreceivedamessagefromEarwynaboutsendingarescuemissiontosavetheIronGiantandtheVulgarBadgerfromwhateverthecraptheywentandIhavetogiveittoyouforwhateverreason."

A Charizard's face is projected from the screen.

"Alright and please slow down." Christopher said.

"Bullshit!" Hexcalibur replied.

Hexcalibur swiped the screen to move Christopher's picture to the side then rapidly typed some codes. After some typing of codes, a picture of an island appears. The Sinnoh region, the region is more than four thousand miles away from the headquarters.

"Sinnoh crap is where they landed." Hexcalibur said. "How the hell did they arrived there?"

* * *

 **February 12, 20XX**  
 **HOPE Headquarters' Landing Bay**  
 **20:30**

Mary watches as a helicopter lands on the landing bay as Earwyn helps Isaac out, Isaac's body look beaten but he can make it and it isn't that of a big deal to him. She watches as Pyro came towards them and apologized for what happened this noon. She knows that it was her fault in the first place and she should apologize.

"Uh, Isaac?" Mary called.

Isaac's eyes became completely white as he stares at Mary with fear. The only thing Earwyn can do is to pat his back to calm him down.

"I-" Mary stuttered before she became completely nervous. "I'm sorry! And please tell me where my leader is." Not asking for Isaac's forgiveness.

"Tyson?" Earwyn said as he uses his free hand to scratch the back of his head. "Well, when he and Isaac flew off to the distance, Isaac fell on top of him and now,"

Mary then sees Grace carrying a large hospital bed with Psychic out of the helicopter. On the bed was Tyson, his entire body mummified because of the damage he took from the impact. Mary covered her mouth then rushed to Tyson's side.

"I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry…!" Mary delivered a continuous assault of apologies to Tyson.

"Mrph!" Tyson said as his mouth is completely muffled by the bandages that they cannot hear what he meant.

"Th-thank you!" Mary exclaimed.

What Tyson meant was "You stupid bitch! Why do you have to be reckless for over nine thousand times?!"

"I'm sorry Tyson."

Mary then did an apologetic bow.

THUMP!

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHFFFFFFFF!" Tyson cried when Mary accidentally hit his chest with her head, potentially breaking his ribs more.

"TYSON!" Everyone cried as they then rushed him to the infirmary.

With that, the only ones left were Mary, Isaac, Earwyn, a Samurott and a Blaziken. Mary sighs.

"I messed up again…" she muttered as she soon made her way to the 2nd Unit's room.

Earwyn stares at her with pity.

"Well, I don't know why but why is she an accident prone person?" The Blaziken questioned.

"Well, I guess it is overexcitement." The Samurott answered.

"What is she overexcited about Samuel?"

"Well-"

"She wants to make a lunch for Isaac." Earwyn answered. "I saw her running towards Isaac with a lunchbox in hand so she wants to give it to him."

"To me?" Isaac exclaimed. "By why would that chick want to give lunch to a mate like me?"

"Don't you get it Isaac? It must be love."

Everyone stare at him with confusion.

"Love?" everyone exclaimed.

"Yes, but I don't know if this is true or just a sign of infatuation." Earwyn said. "But, I know she is in love but I am not one to judge that…also." Earwyn glares at Isaac, Earwyn's glare is one of HOPE's list of one of the most terrifying things among HOPE. "Isaac, you're a twenty-year old Aggron and Mary is a seventeen-year old Ampharos. You are way larger than her but you are the man of her dreams. I want you to answer, do you love her?"

"…I don't know…" Isaac muttered blankly.

Suddenly, a chain materializes around Earwyn's right arm and a sword materializes in his right hand. Earwyn throws the sword and lets the chain tangle Isaac. Samuel and the Blaziken were shocked. Earwyn is taking this seriously.

"I don't take 'I don't know' as an answer." Earwyn exclaimed. "Do you like her or not?"

"…well…yeah…" Isaac answered. "I mean, she's cute, sweetie, beautiful 'n' helpful…I mean, she's a tank like me 'n' she is really great to be with."

With that, Earwyn smiled.

"Good." The chain around Isaac disappeared. "I take it that it must be true love. However, Isaac, love isn't easy as everyone else say because love should take up hardships and drama for it to become stronger."

So, Earwyn spent half an hour discussing about being a good boyfriend, a gentleman and other responsibilities of love to Isaac. Meanwhile, Samuel and the Blaziken look exhausted.

"Hey Blaze, I never thought Earwyn can be this kind of thing." Samuel commented. "He looks like a responsible and protective older brother to Isaac."

"Yeah, ironic." Blaze replied, ironic since Isaac is two years older than Earwyn. "Not only that, I don't know why Earwyn is oblivious to the most oblivious stalker of HOPE."

Blaze then stare at the window from the west that marks the infirmary building. There from the open windows, is a Gardevoir string at Earwyn, wearing a pair of binoculars.

"Code: NMS type-Dan." Blaze said. "Also, I wonder about Earwyn's tastebuds."

"Oh senpai." Grace muttered as she zooms the binoculars to Earwyn.

Samuel sighed, _I don't know if Grace likes him with his looks or personality._ Samuel looks at his torso. _Am I too muscular? I wish I don't attract too much girls...Sylvia..._

* * *

 **February 13, 20XX**  
 **HOPE Headquarters**  
 **8:30**

"Attention HOPE!" Christopher called from the speaker. "We will be having a meeting for today at the auditorium after 1800 seconds. I'll be announcing something very important."

So, at exactly that time, every member of HOPE have gathered at the meeting place. The meeting place is a large room that is large enough to fit in more than a hundred people but HOPE only has forty-two members. Like it said, more than a hundred people, REGULAR people. HOPE members aren't regular people so the auditorium fits everyone inside, maybe because of the Gyarados member of the 1st Unit. Also, make that forty-one inside the auditorium, Tyson is stuck in bed for his injuries that made the 2nd Unit the only unit that doesn't have a leader.

There was a buzz among the audience until a strong wind blows around them to get their attention. Once everyone is silent, a Mega Charizard Y descends from the ceiling and de-evolves into a regular Charizard, leaving behind a glow of multicolored energy from his heart. Christopher Dragonblaze makes his entrance.

"Ehem." Christopher checked the microphone. "Hello, fellow HOPE members! I thank you to have come here for this very short meeting."

There was a buzz as Christopher coughed to get their attention.

"You see, tomorrow is a special event humans tend to do for their special someone. That event, is called 'Valentine's Day'.

"The day of Valentine's Day is also the day when the humans and Pokemon of an ancient civilization worshipped a false god during the time of somewhere in the early centuries. On those days, the ancient civilization are led by Emperor Claudius. That emperor also forbid soldier to get married and made it a law.

"In the mean time, there lived a priest in the ancient region by the name of Valentine. He did not believe in the Emperor's new law, and he refused to abide by it. He continued to perform wedding ceremonies in secret. He lived in constant fear that he would be caught by Emperor Claudius' soldiers, but he persisted in doing what he knew was right. Finally, the day did come when Bishop Valentine was caught uniting a man and a woman in the bonds of holy matrimony. The soldiers dragged him to stand before Emperor Claudius' throne. The Emperor condemned the Bishop to be put to death for his violation of the law.

"While the priest was imprisoned, waiting for his execution, many young couples threw notes of thanks along with flowers and other gifts into the window of his cell. Among these young people who admired the priest for doing the right thing was the prison guard's own daughter. Her father allowed her to visit Bishop Valentine in his cell. During these visits, the two would talk and laugh and share each other's thoughts. Finally, the day arrived when Bishop Valentine was scheduled to die. It was the fourteenth of February in the year of 270 AD. While he was waiting for the soldiers to come and drag him away, Bishop Valentine composed a note to the girl telling her that he loved her. He signed it simply, 'From Your Valentine.'

"That is when the people made the fourteenth of February 'Valentine's Day' or 'Feast day of Saint Valentine.' So for tomorrow, I want all of the women here to do what women do on Valentine's Day. Show the man you care about how you love them by giving them gifts or chocolates to show how much you care."

With that, the crowd buzzed around.

"I apologize that this may be embarrassing for you, but…" Christopher remembers what a particular brunette told him about it, for a human, Christopher can't do anything but comply with her wishes. "Ms. May Sapphire pestered me to comply…women are scary."

The women in the group are all excited for this event while some are wondering what to do. Mary sat there as she ponders what to do, she can't cook and she might accidentally harm Isaac again and defeat his tough defense. As she ponders what to do, Mary stares at the row where the 3rd Unit are.

"Valentine's day." Grace muttered as she rests her head on her right palm. "I wonder what I will give to Earwyn."

As she is deep in thought, a Chandelure materializes from a stream of purple flames beside Grace.

"Carla!" Grace exclaimed in shock when she saw her best friend suddenly appearing beside her. "What are you doing here? And what are you holding?"

Carla is holding a Hydreigon-sized leather latex suit by a small hanger on her right arm frame and a whip on her left arm frame. She seems a bit shy, which is weird since she is always bubbly and never hesitant to voice herself out.

"Grace, does this suit fit Xavier?" Carla asked as she whips the whip.

"D-don't ask me girl." Grace answered, disturbed.

* * *

 **February 13, 20XX**  
 **HOPE Headquarters, 2nd Unit's room**  
 **11:30**

Mary has her head buried on her pillow as she sulks around of what she should do to make up for the things she did to Isaac. There is nothing she can do since she is a terrible cook, the last two attempts almost killed him and she doesn't know what to now. She is alone as the other members were at the medical bay to check on Tyson while Mary stayed instead of going with them to check their leader.

 _I guess, I need to cook again?_ Mary thought. _I'm not that good but I guess I can try again but, how?_

With that in mind, tears began to form around her eyes as she then began to throw a tantrum.

"I'LL DO IT!" Mary cried as she accidentally knock over some stuff indie the room. "DAMMIT!" Mary quickly covered her mouth when she cursed.

* * *

 **February 13, 20XX**  
 **HOPE Headquarters' Kitchen**  
 **11:35**

For the time being, some members were bothered when they look at the crying Ampharos as she randomly throws ingredients into the frying pan. So eggshells, hearts of fruits, unclean vegetables, pepper bottles and many more. The ingredients are all mixed up in a grotesque fashion so it is unknown what she was cooking or is she cooking a murder dish.

The finished product? Well, it is safe to say that it looks terrible and by terrible it looks like an organic murder weapon than a food. Also, the food is dry and Isaac hates dry food.

Without tasting it, Mary packed the food into the lunchbox as she then bolts out of the kitchen while creating a stampede.

"How can she be that fast?" One of the members commented.

* * *

 **February 13, 20XX**  
 **HOPE Headquarters' Garden**  
 **12:10**

Isaac looked out of the tree as he frantically turns around if Mary is around. When he didn't spot her, he sighed.

"I don't know what the bloody problem with that chick is." Isaac commented. "She ain't here, bloody bonza."

Just before Isaac can have a moment of peace to eats his lunch, there was a stampede coming towards him.

"Isaac! Where are you?!" Mary wailed as she makes her way to the garden carrying the egg obento box.

"Arceusdammit!" Isaac exclaimed. "Mary?! What ya doing here?"

Mary is at lost for words when she is staring at Isaac's blue eyes. She is there in front of him, an incomplete lunch on her arms and him eating something.

 _Okay Mary, you can do this._ Mary thought. _Just give him that obento and everything will be fine. Everything will be…Oh dear!_ Mary's Megaheart glows, Isaac can see the aura it is emitting from Mary's left breast. _No, please no!_

Unfortunately, Mary is enveloped by a purple sphere when the Megaheart reached its breaking point due to Mary's nervousness. The sphere then shatters, showing Mary as a Mega Ampharos, the box containing the obento has fallen on the floor and Isaac saw the horrors within the box. A murder food weapon.

 _I messed up again…Waaaah!_ Mary thought as her nervousness caused her right eye to flicker a yellow speck.

Isaac knows what that speck on her eye meant. That meant one thing, Mary's Type Burst: Electro Pulse was activated.

At that moment, a railgun materializes in front of here. She then held onto the gun's trigger that she felt her power emanating to the weapon's power. The railgun then received blue electricity that formed around the barrel to form a sphere at the gun point. The gun's barrel then had dragon energy sent to the sphere that it combined both the electrical and dragon energy together that it turned into a gamma ray. The power of the sphere was intense that the wind around the sphere gathered and sparks flew everywhere. The sparks were intense and anything it touches immediately turned to dust. Isaac cannot move as some sparks would burn him. The sphere spun for a couple of seconds before it reached its maximum power.

"Electro Pulse!" Mary cried as she fires the attack.

The moment she fired it, the force of the attack made the railgun. Thankfully, it missed Isaac but the wind knocked his lunch away…

Now where did that attack land?

Earwyn is walking down the garden with his best friend, Blaze, and mentor, Samuel. They were discussing some tips for battle and tactics as Earwyn's head fins detect something approaching them.

"Get down!"

With that, Earwyn grabbed the back of Blaze's and Samuel's heads and pushed them to the ground. The group fell face-first to the ground as a particular ball passed above them. The ball was the Electro Pulse attack Mary fired and it missed its potential victims.

When it missed, the attack made its way to the headquarters' entrance, destroying the walls, the door entrance, and into the open sea. The attack disappeared into a distance as it then creates a giant mushroom-shaped explosion. When the explosion happened, there was an emergency siren crying out.

"Warning!" the speakers within the garden's secret hiding place boomed Hexcalibur's voice. "This is an emergency! AnenergyfusedwithdragonandelectricalenergyfiredbyHOPEmemberD11A2DhadfiredherTypeBurstandnowweareindangerforagianttidalwavecomingourwaysoIadvisethateveryoneshouldbracethemselvesfortheincomingimpactofalargewaveofHtwoOthatFire-typesGround-typesandRock-typesbeawareofHtwoO!"

Everyone in the HQ didn't listen to the Aegislash talking as they cannot understand his motor mouth rumbling and know what they needed to do as even though he didn't announce it, they know there would be an approaching tidal wave just after hearing a large explosion in a distance.

So when everyone is prepared, a large tsunami approached the headquarters and flooded the entire headquarters. Because of this, every HOPE members held onto something for dear life as the waters entered the building and washed away some stuff.

Back to Earwyn, the garden was flooded by the tsunami that Earwyn summoned his sword for Blaze and Samuel to hold on by the chain. So that the flood will not wash them away, Earwyn is holding on a tree with his free hand as the trees around the garden have strong roots so the water didn't wash them away.

Poor Isaac hears the water rushing towards him, turning around and saw a wave of water coming to him. He had no time to grab hold on to something and he is swallowed by the water.

Few moments later, the entire HQ was drenched by the wave. Inside Hexcalibur's room, the Aegislash slammed his head-hilt on the keyboard as he grumbles. Total damage caused to the HQ: Ten-percent.

"Great, after three Arcuesdamn weeks, a particular bitch did something again." Hexcalibur complained as he pushes a button.

On the screen, a set timer is seen indicating the number of hours per week and written in HH:MM:SS format. The time set there is 516:23:35 and it then went back to all zeroes. The label on top of the numbers reads "Disaster-free Timer" that indicates the number of hours HOPE didn't do anything disastrous on the following days.

"First, they gave us these powers and now this." Hexcalibur said before flipping some paper into the air. "Screw you Team Rocket and Team Neo-Galactic! Screw both of you for giving me a terrible name!"

It was a good thing Isaac is a Steel-type so the waters didn't wash him away and t is a good thing that his secondary Type isn't Rock but Electric instead. The water drenched him as the entire first floor of the HQ flooded.

Isaac has some Magikarps and Remoraids splashing around his body as he stares at Mary. For some reason, she appears unaffected by the cause of her attack as she then starts crying and running back to her room.

"Great, do ya have to ruin my life P45?" Isaac asked the author.

I'm sorry Isaac, but this is a Valentine's Day special! This is a parody of Tagotoji!

Isaac sighs as he looks at the path of destruction Mary's Electro Pulse created. He wonders what Mary wanted to tell him.

"Heh, I guess she likes me…but, I'm a chick-nizer." Isaac looks at the Magikarp flailing around with Isaac holding it by the tail. "I hope this guy isn't Levi's brothah or sistah."

Earwyn stares at Mary with pity as he helps Blaze and Samuel to their feet. She seems to be having a hard time with making that food and it looks like she needs help.

* * *

February 13, 20XX  
HOPE Headquarters' Mess Hall  
18:45

It was dinner time as Earwyn looks around the tables. Everyone are present in the mess hall while Earwyn blows his soup. Sky looks adamant to eat his vegetables but he needs to eat it, or else, no cookies for three weeks. So Sky begrudgingly eats the vegetables of his potato salad, Grace is stirring her hot chocolate, Blaze is drinking his protein shake and the Sceptile is eating some berries. Isaac is the most that caught Earwyn's eyes, the Aggron is staring at his dinner as if he is scared. What Mary did for the past days must've traumatized him since those attempts nearly killed him three times straight.

First, he ate the food that is weaker than Grace's murder food. Second, the food knocking him back and sent him flying to the Sinnoh region. The third and last, nearly got hit by a Type Burst that creates nuclear explosions.

Worried about his friend, Earwyn went to his side and patted his back.

"Hey, Isaac, are you alright?" Earwyn asked.

"Oi thar Ear." Isaac replied. "Mary…"

"You're worried about her?

"Yeah, she ain't har and I dunno where she is."

True to his word, at the 2nd Unit's table, everyone are there except for Tyson, he'll be out of the room until tomorrow morning, and Mary.

Earwyn nodded as he took some of his leftovers. Some dry flavored Puffins and some dry fruits. The leftovers are untouched as if Earwyn saved them for someone. After patting Isaac's back and telling Sky "Good boy," Earwyn left the table.

Grace stares at him with adoration, she acts calm outside but she seems dearie in the inside. Earwyn is someone what a girl wants from a man. Charm, maturity, handsome, muscular, strong and kind.

"Senpai." Grace said as she eats a mouthful of spaghetti.

* * *

February 13, 20XX  
HOPE Headquarters, Unit Room Hallway  
18:50

Earwyn took the elevator and went out to the HQ's tenth floor where the rooms are. Walking down the hallway, Earwyn made his way to the front of the 2nd Unit's room's door. Holding the tray on his left hand, Earwyn knocked on the door using his right hand.

"Hello? Mary Love?" Earwyn called. "Are you there?"

No answer.

Turning the knob, Earwyn saw that it isn't locked.

 _I need to tell Christopher about the lack of security locks of our rooms._ Earwyn thought.

The room is dark that he cannot see what was inside. Earwyn reached for the side to feel for a switch to turn on the lights. Once he did, he saw the room clearly when the lights turn on. Just like their own room, the room can fit in more than 6 people and the room has three bunk beds and he can see that one bed has a red antennae-like tail with yellow and black stripes on it sticking out of the rolled up blanket.

Earwyn can tell that that tail belongs to a particular Ampharos. Going to the side of that bed, Earwyn unrolls Mary out of the blanket as if it was easy for him to unroll her since she is quite light. Earwyn sees that she looks tired and weak with sore eyes from crying too much. Unable to cook lunch for someone might have caused her a great deal of depression so she appears depressed.

"Mary, are you alright?" Earwyn asked. "You're not there at the mess hall and you haven't eaten yet right?"

Mary didn't say anything but wipe her tears. Earwyn shook his head and placed the food on the bed.

"Geez, you're no better than a Mimikyu crying." Earwyn scolded, angry that Mary isn't taking care of herself. "Come on, you need to eat. You can't just kill yourself especially that it is your birthday tomorrow."

He is right, Valentine's Day is also her birthday day. She doesn't know who her parents are and majority of the HOPE members are orphans. It is unknown how did they know her birthday but she'll be turning eighteen tomorrow.

Mary sighs as Earwyn helps her sit up and eat the food. The food fills her mouth that she begins to eat like a pauper that Earwyn told her to eat slowly so that she won't-

"Uff!" Mary choked as Earwyn gives her a glass of water, his _own_ water and it is a good thing that the water is clean. "Thank you Earwyn, I'm sorry that I made you worried."

"Well, you don't have to apologize to me, you have to apologize to Isaac." Earwyn replied.

"Huh?"

"Actually, he is more worried about you than me. He actually doesn't mind you almost killing him since he did take more serious blows than that. I just came here at his stead so that I can cheer you up. He did have some counseling classes with me when he needs someone to cheer here up and I'm doing this for your own good." Earwyn faced Mary. "So, I asked this to Isaac yesterday. Do you love him?"

Mary blushed when he said this.

"Y-yes." Mary answered.

"And why?" Earwyn said. "It must be not on materialized or on physicality, it must be because of-" Earwyn places his hand on Mary's Megaheart. "-this."

Mary stares at where Earwyn's hand is on.

"My heart?" Mary said, grasping Earwyn's hand.

"Exactly, love is from one's heart and not on sight." Earwyn said, smiling. "Do you love him with your heart?"

"He is always the one who makes me happy." Mary answered. "I know that I hate him with his first impression. His immature and womanizing nature but I recognized for the recent years that he became more matured and stronger for the following years that I grew attached to him. First I thought it was for infatuation or how handsome Isaac is, but he always supported me in combat and he takes the heavy physical blows for me. I guess, it is from my heart."

Earwyn nodded as he then stares at Mary from eye-to-eye.

"Mary, you have the highest Special Defense of HOPE." He said. "That means, you are strong emotionally so you have to fight over your nervousness and be brave."

"Earwyn." Mary said before looking away. "But, I guess it is too late for me to apologize to him. I guess he won't forgive me for what I did."

"There is no 'too late' for true love. I know how can you make it up for him." Earwyn looks down and sees a cookbook on the floor. Opening it, Eawyn sees a folded page in the book. "You can make this."

The one he is signifying is the recipe for the egg obento. Mary seems to cower.

"But, what if-" Mary began before she was cut off when Earwyn placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright Mary, you can do it." Earwyn said. "You just have to cook it made with love."

The last statement didn't help. She remembers Grace stating that she made her dishes with love, however, Grace's dishes looks good but it knocked out Christopher to a coma for a couple of months when he tried a bite of her dish.

"Yeah."

"If you can't do it, I'll be there to help you."

Mary seems shocked at this before smiling and lunging at Earwyn.

"Th-thank you!" Mary cried as she hugs Earwyn.

"Also, you need to get some sleep." Earwyn said. "We'll start at around nine so that you can have a goodnight's rest."

* * *

February 14, 20XX  
HOPE Headquarters' Kitchen  
9:15

Mary stands in front of the kitchen's door as she sees that some of the women of HOPE meeting up with some friends to get gifts for their special someones. Mary seems to be bothered to Carla looking happy and bothered at the same time. In front of her is a Hydreigon blushing deeply and wearing a tight leather suit or what they call a latex suit.

"Xavier, I guess you shouldn't wear it in public." Carla said, she seems out of character of her bubbly and weebish personality. "Some looks bothered."

"Alright mistress." Xavier said before removing the latex suit and his expression changed to show his seriousness. "So what next?"

"Great!" Carla exclaimed, now smiling deeply even though no one can see her mouth she is happy. "I have a lot of things that we can do so follow me."

With that, Carla disappeared with a stream of purple flames as her mode of teleportation.

"Carla!" Xavier cried before sighing. "Where did that Chandelure go?"

Mary then goes inside the kitchen to see Earwyn preparing the ingredients. From the sides, Mary can see some of the women cooking food this early and sees that Earwyn is the only man in the room. Earwyn sees Mary when she enters.

"Hey there Mary." Earwyn greeted.

"Hello Earwyn, I'm sorry for being late." Mary said.

"No, you're just in time. Carla just arrived shortly after you."

With that signal, purple flames appeared behind Earwyn's back and a Chandelure wearing a chef's hat appeared behind him. It is a good thing she was careful not to burn Earwyn's soul.

"OMG!" Carla exclaimed, extending one of her arm frames. "So you are the new student Earwyn was talking about. Hello Mary Love!"

"Oh, hello Carla Brightwick." Mary said, taking her arm frame and avoiding to touch her flames.

"Alright, let's get started." Earwyn said as they start the lesson.

The time went by as Mary starts to cook. Looking at Carla, she seems to be handling the cooking good as she uses her flames to cook. Earwyn is there watching them and, from time-to-time, gives them instructions and tips on how to cook.

Mary cook with determination and a mental reminder that this is for Isaac. She wants him to remember something she did for him and this is from her heart and love for him. As she cooks, she feels her nervousness washing away and confidence fuels her eagerness to serve a healthy lunch for him.

"Also, I need to remind you Mary." Earwyn said. "Isaac has an impish nature, you have to make the food sour and not dry."

"Alright." Mary said enthusiastically.

Earwyn smiled as Mary cooks. She is a quick learner and he is proud of her.

* * *

February 14, 20XX  
HOPE Headquarters  
11:45

Mary let out a deep breath as Earwyn offers her a face towel. Mary dabs it on her forehead to remove the sweat as Earwyn takes a pair of chopsticks.

"Let's give it a try."

Eawyn takes a piece of the extra and eats it. As he chews, the flavor of the food sourness and tasty feeling touched his taste buds. It is delicious so Earwyn looks at Mary and gives her a thumbs up.

"Great job." Earwyn said.

Mary smiled that they forgot that Carla is gone.

* * *

February 14, 20XX  
HOPE Headquarters, Hexcalibur's room  
11:55

"Hrgh, Valentine's Day." Hexcalibur said. "I really want some dog poisons but where is my tasty bread?"

There is a knock on the door that leads to his room that Hexcalibur growls. Pushing a button, he dashed to the door as it opens and took a minigun from a portal. He faced someone out of the door with the minigun preparing to fire.

"Who in Giratina's name are you?" Hexcalibur exclaimed.

The door opens, revealing a Delphox outside.

"Daphne." Hexcalibur said as he puts the minigun away. "What the Distortion World you want?" His eyes darted to the box she is carrying.

"I came to bring you a box of Heavenly Chocolate Cake and some coffee." Daphne answered.

Hexcalibur looked at Daphne as she placed the box down and left. Hexcalibur takes the box and immediately closes the door. Inside his room, he opens the box and sees another box containing the cake and a small pouch of coffee beans. He smiled as he places the coffee beans at the coffee maker and takes a slice of cake.

" 'sDayyourtastybreadsarethebestandthecaffeineismyfavoritethingintheworldsothankyousomuchforthisandtakingyourtimetogiveittome!"

Meanwhile, Daphne smiles as she looks at Hexcalibur through her magic.

* * *

February 14, 20XX  
HOPE Headquarters' Garden  
12:11

Isaac walks down the garden as he looks at the sky. There wasn't any lunch for today as the lunches are supposed to be prepared by the women of HOPE for Valentine's Day. As he walks down the path, Isaac can hear his stomach rumble.

"Damn, I'm hungry." Isaac said.

"Um, Isaac?"

Isaac know who that voice belonged to. Turning to the source, Isaac sees Mary standing there, clutching a lunchbox with her hands. She seems pretty tense as she gives the lunchbox to Isaac.

"Happy Valentine's Day Isaac." Mary said cheerfully.

Isaac for once was shock, Mary is more confident than her actual self was. Isaac then takes the lunchbox as Mary hid her hands on her back.

"Come on, let's go to somewhere we can enjoy the view of the afternoon sky." Mary said as she tugs Isaac by the arm.

* * *

February 14, 20XX  
HOPE Headquarters' Beach  
12:30

Mary and Isaac sat down underneath a tropical tree at the beach with Mary sitting beside him. She seems very happy to see the beautiful sky from the beach as Isaac stares at the food.

"Come on, eat." Mary said. "It tastes really good."

Isaac nervously opens the lid as he remembered the times of how Mary nearly killed him for some time. With that in mind, Isaac nervously opens the lunchbox as he prepares for the worse.

However, once it is open, Isaac's eyes widened with amazement when he stares at the lunch Mary prepared for him. It looked delicious, the egg obento are paired with balanced side-dishes of vegetables and meat that Mary grilled and sautéed with something sour and not made it dry.

Once he knew it is safe to eat, Isaac uses a chopstick and takes one egg roll. Once he eats it, the flavor of sourness reached his tongue that his eyes widened of how delicious it is. It is the best dish he have ever tasted in his entire life.

Mary seems a bit tense when he ate it as she was looking away when he ate one piece.

"Hey Mary." Isaac called that Mary faced him. Once she did, he smiled and the way he smiled made him look handsome. "Thanks."

Mary smiled as she takes a bow.

"You're welcome Isaac." She replied.

As they sit there for a while, Isaac remembers something that he checks underneath his crest to look for something. Mary seems a bit confused at first as Isaac then pulls out a nice looking necklace from it. It looks shiny and dashing that Mary can't take her eyes off it.

"I've been wanting to say to ya about this." Isaac said. "But, happy birthday I guess."

Mary's face reddened.

"You know?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's a bonza that I knew it for some time that it was your birthday on Valentine's Day." Isaac said. "Ya see, I've asked some of your teammates about what you like and Shiela Megan told me that you like jewels."

Mary was astonished about this since Isaac is one of the few people who remembered her birthday.

"That's why I took a mission from last week to give this to ya." Isaac said as he scratches the back of his head. "But, I was freaked out by you for some time but I really want to be happy."

Mary now knows that she loves him back.

"I'm sorry that the jewel isn't that-" Isaac was cut off when Mary jumped and hugged him.

"Oh you silly Aggron." Mary said. "Earwyn told me that material things doesn't matter but the thought and what comes to the heart are that really matter. Thank you Isaac. I love you."

Isaac smiled before replying with a grin and hugging her back,

"Lab ya too, Mary."

* * *

Meanwhile,

Earwyn is watching from behind a tree and is smiling in satisfaction. Beside him are Samuel and Xavier who just joined in since they saw Mary running out of the kitchen from a while ago and are interested to see what happens. Earwyn is just there so that the confession will be good.

Once the two hugged, Earwyn smiled as his mission to give Mary encouragement and confidence succeeds. Samuel and Xavier smiled too as the two got together.

"My, so cute." Samuel commented.

"Great job Mary." Earwyn said.

Once they watch what happened, three women appeared behind them. The three felt some people tugging them that they turned around to see who they were.

It was Grace, Sylvia and Carla holding lunchboxes for them. The lunches inside of them are the same as Mary's dish.

Sylvia and Carla gave the lunches to Samuel and Xavier respectively as they open the box to show that they cooked it themselves. Sylvia's have more vegetables while Carla's have more meat. Those two are what the two men love in lunches.

"Wow, this looks great Sylvia." Samuel said.

"Meat, great!" Xavier said.

"Thanks!" the two men replied that the women also smiled.

"It is an honor to serve you Samuel." Sylvia said, making a graceful bow.

"Xavier, you really like it don't ya!" Carla said enthusiastically.

As they laugh amongst themselves, they felt a sudden chill run down their spine as they slowly stare at Grace with horror. Earwyn is happily eating her dish while Grace smiles sweetly. The dish that is a deceiving murder weapon is being eaten by the Swampert that had no effect on him at all.

"Thanks Grace, this is the best!" Earwyn said as Grace hugs one of Earwyn's arms.

"You're welcome senpai!" Grace said sweetly.

The four grimly stares at them. There must be something wrong with Earwyn's taste buds.

* * *

Isaac smiles as he hears a small snore from his side. Looking down, he saw Mary fast asleep with one of her arms curled around Isaac's arm and wearing the necklace he gave her as a Valentine's Day and birthday gift. She looks cute and pretty that Isaac leans down and gives his new girlfriend a small kiss on the forehead.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Mary." Isaac said before joining her. "And, happy birthday."

On the ground beside the sleeping couple, a lunch box that was once full of the obento is left without any trace of food in it. Completely finished and served.

* * *

 **If you didn't know, the last shippings at the last part are EarwynXGrace (SwampertXGardevoir, the main pairing of Pokemon: Megahearts), SamuelXSylvia (SamurottXSerperior) and XavierXCarla (HydreigonXChandelure).**

 **Grace should have been the main character of the story, but her crush is resistant to her terrible cooking skills so I made Mary the main character. Isaac and Mary are a cute couple though. For Isaac's accent, he has an Australian accent so there are some errors in Isaac's dialogues. Also, Earwyn is the lead protagonist of the series. Hexcalibur talks really fast but he isn't as talkative as Carla but he talks faster than her.**

… **The Pokemon Megahearts trilogy isn't really lighthearted like this, except at the first part of the trilogy. That means, the characters you just met here aren't safe since some of them can potentially be killed off. The characters and the plot have cameos in PMD: A Christmas Tale in the form of a Fighting/Visual Novel game.**

 **The Legend I put here for Valentine's Day is actually the true legend of it with only a bit of alterations for it to make sense to the Pokemon World.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it. Happy Valentine's Day!**


End file.
